


Doki Doki Littles Club

by OrangeCreamKitty



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Monika is too stressed, Sayori is a cinnamon roll, everything between Moni and Sayo is nonsexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCreamKitty/pseuds/OrangeCreamKitty
Summary: Monika and Sayori decide to spend some time together. Things don't go quite as planned.(Warning: This fic will contain ABDL content. If you're not into that, turn back.)





	Doki Doki Littles Club

"Friend?"

"Present~"

"Movie?"

"Ready for playing~"

"Popcorn?"

"Popping as we speak~"

"Woo! I am ready for movie night!"

Monika let out a giggle as she exited the kitchen. Sayori could get so excited over such small things sometimes. Then again, she supposed the little things could still make a big difference for some people.

After all the time the literature club had been together, the girls had all grown very close with each other. Even Yuri and Natsuki seemed to be on better terms then they used to be. After a while, the clubdecided to take things a bit further, hanging out together outside of school. Movie nights, shopping trips, library visits, and so on were popular activities for the group. Tonight, Monika had her house to herself, so she'd decided it'd be a good time for a movie night at her house. Unfortunately, Sayori was the only one available to join her. Monika didn't mind though, because the girl made for very pleasant company.

"Me too." she replied. "Oh, we'll have to postpone it for a few minutes though. I just remembered there's something I forgot to take care of." She headed for the stairs as she spoke. "It won't be that long though!"

"Okay~" Sayori replied cheerfully from her position on Monika's couch. As her friend walked away, the girl decided to pass the time by pulling out her phone and flipping through it.

The club president climbed the stairs and headed for her room, partly closing the door behind her. She then took a seat in front of her computer, poked it out of sleep mode, and opened up the last tab in her web browser. Her heart began racing almost immediately at the page, knowing she was taking a big risk any time she browsed the site with someone else home.

A while back, she'd stumbled upon some rather odd information when researching something, though what that was she couldn't recall. What she'd found had been an article about something called 'ABDL'. Curious, she'd clicked on it and read through. It turned out that there were people out there that liked wearing and using diapers, and acting and being treated like actual babies. At first she'd been astonished and confused, but the more she looked into it, the more she couldn't help but think it seemed kind of nice.

'Who'd have thought?' she mused to herself. 'Monika, star student, excellant role model, a girl with a promising future... Aspiring baby, destined for diapers and bottles.' She let out a quiet chuckle. 'If anyone found out about this, they'd think I'd totally lost my mind.'

Monika scrolled to the login boxes and typed in her login details before finally clicking the button. A moment passed before the page changed to reflect her successful login. 'Welcome back!' it greeted her cheerily. Scrolling and clicking some more, she made her way to the forums section, and clicked to create a new thread.

She'd been thinking a lot aboutit, and had finally decided to make a thread requesting help regarding her...feelings. The decision wasn't easy, but she was gonna do it anyway. And whiel now was a kind of inconvenient time, she wanted to do it before she forgot or lost her nerve.

'No, too formal.'

'No, too nerdy.'

'No, too childish. Is that even possible in that context? Hmmm, I don't want to risk it...'

Monika promptly lost track of time as she struggled to find the write wording.

Downstairs, Sayori quickly grew bored of the game she was playing and put her phone away. The popcorn had just finished, and she was struggling to not dig in without her friend. 'Fight it Sayo, fight it.'

She could feel the fresh and delicious popcorn calling to her, pulling her in like a magnet, hypnotizing her like a spell, making her very hungry. Her stomach growled for the crunchy snack, but Sayori tried to ignore it as she sprawled herself across the sofa.

'...This isn't working.' she thought to herself. 'I gotta get away from it... Escape the temptation...'

'Hm, maybe I can check on Monika. Then I can escape the popcorn and be un-bored at the same time! Besides, she's been up there a while, I wonder if she's okay...?'

After spending more time typing and re-typing and reconsidering than she really planned, she moved to click on the 'submit' button.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment a voice came from the other side of her bedroom door, jolting the girl out of her focus. "Hey Moni, you okay in there~? You've been up here a while."

'Oh no. Oh no no no.' Monika began to panic. She couldn't let Sayori see this. Fumbling with her mouse for a second, she quickly moved it to the button to close the browser. Muchto her horror, it didn't close. Much to her increasing horror, everything stopped responding. 'No no no don't freeze, not here, not now...!'

"Whatcha doin'?" came the voice of her friend, and the nearness of it almost made the club president jump out of her skin. In her shock however, she jerked around hard enough to send her chair off balance, sending her to the floor. "Whoa!"

Monika let out a brief grunt of pain as she began to pick herself up, Sayori already by her side and helping her up. "Ah--s-sory I took so long, anyway let's start that movie, huh?" she responded a bit too eagerly, giving a tug on her friend's arm as she started toward the door, silently hoping she'd distracted the other girl from the screen.

To her surprise though, Sayori didn't budge. "Sayori?" she inquired, turning around--and freezing on the spot. Sayori was staring directly at Monika's computer screen, which had still not changed and was still showing the post obviously made by Monika herself, though the username would never give that away. The girl had a look of wide-eyed and open-mouthed shock that might have been funny if it weren't for this particular situation. "I-I-I-" she stuttered, pausing only as her friend pointed to the screen, then to Monika, and gave her a questioning look. "I-I can exp-explain! I can explain!"

"Moni-"

"I can explain!" she squeaking out again, head spinning and breathing fast.

"Moni! Deep breaths!" Sayori spoke up, gently grasping Monika's hand in her own. "It's okay, just take deep breaths, deep breaths..."

Monika tried to follow Sayori's instructions, gradually slowing her breathing and panic, but still very far from okay. "I-I...I-"

"Shhh." Sayori cut in softly. "It's okay, it's okay."

After a bit more time, Monika was finally able to speak relatively calmly. "Sayori... I...I'm sorry."

"Huh?" the other girl replied, confused.

"I'm sorry." she repeated, looking away. "You probably think I'm a disgusting freak now or something. Ugh, I ruined the whole movie night..." 'And our friendship', she thought to herself but couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

"Hey." Sayori said with enough firmness to make Monika look at her. "You're not disgusting, or a freak. I...am pretty confused about whatever that was though."

"I can explain." Monika said yet again, feeling like a broken record. Sayori nodded, looking at her expectantly but patiently. The brunette took a deep and steadying breath before beginning.

"For...well, a long time now, people have thought I was really smart, or really talented, or other things like that. And you'd think that'd be cool, except... there's a lot of pressure that comes with that.

"I'm always under some sort of pressure, trying to meet someone's expectations. Everyone expects me to do well in school and get good grades. Everyone always expects me to be able to keep a level head. People always expect me to be the mature and strong one, and the leader, and a spectacular roll model."

Monika's vision blurred as tears began to slide down her cheeks as she let out years of pent up feelings. Sayori gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I've always gotta be on top of everything. I always have to be...unwavering, confident... But you can only 'fake it til you make it' for so long, you know?

"It's crushing me, Sayo. I can't take the pressure. I just- I just want to go back to a time when I didn't have all this piled on me, you know? I- I just want to be able to- to relax, unwind, stop caring, stop worrying. I just want more freedom and fun and- and-"

Monika trailed off, letting out a frustrated whine.

"And... being a baby again would give you that. 'cause babies don't have to worry about looking silly or failing at things, and babies don't have responsibilities or any of that junk."

Monika looked at her friend again, and saw a look of understanding through her blurred vision. She couldn't bring herself to speak, so instead nodded with a sniffle.

"Ohhh Moniii..." Sayori whined, immediately pulling the girl into a warm hug that she returned without hesitation. "I'm sorry you have to put up with all that. It must really really suck. Like, a lot." She felt Monika nod against her shoulder. "I don't think you're gross or a freak or anything like that though." she continued. "Honestly, I think it makes a lot of sense."

"You...you do?" Monika replied, stunned. She hadn't expected this, she'd expected digust or insults or something like that, but not understanding or kindness. "Sayo..."

"Shhh, it's okay. Mommy's here."

"Wuh?" the club president uttered with a level of flatness that caused them both to let out a tiny chuckle. "M-M...Mommy?"

"Thaaat's right~" Sayori continued. "From now on, I'ma be your mommy! I'm gona feed you, and play with you, and take care of you-"

"Uh Sayori?" Monika cut in. "That's... not really a committment you should make lightly like that. Being a mo-mommy takes a lot of work."

"Moni, I wanna help you." she replied. "You're under so much pressure. You need time to relax and unwind and be free, like you said. And..." She hesitated for a moment, suddenly looking a little timid. "I know I might not be the best person for the job, but... I want to help you. You're, like, my best friend. You and the others have helped me so much. So I'm willing to give it a shot!"

"A-are you sure...? Positive?"

"Yep!" Sayori answered firmly. "So from now on, you can call me mommy Sayori~!"

"Sayo..." she began, touched by her friend's enormous gesture. She instantly got another 'shhhh' from her friend though.

"'Mommy'. Can you say 'mommy'?"

"Mo... Mommy..." Monika said, a blush making itself quite at home on her face.

Sayori giggled. "Good~! Mommy's proud of you baby!" she praised, earning a soft giggle from the brunette.

A few moments of pleasant silence followed before Monika finally spoke up again. "Uh. M-Mommy..."

"What is it baby?"

"Movie...?"

Sayori immediately perked up. "Oh! The movie! Let's go, before the popcorn gets cold!"

The two stood up and proceeded to head down the stairs, their night fianlly beginning to get back on track.

Monika wasn't sure how to feel about what happened. She was anxious, worried things might go wrong somewhere. But she was hopeful. She really wanted this to go well, she really wanted to be able to feel little and carefree again.

Sayori wasn't sure how to feel. She'd just signed up for some serious responsibilities, and she couldn't back down without disappointing Monika. She was worried, but also hopeful. She would do her best to help her friend. No backing down now.

And she was gonna devour that popcorn too.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much yet, but I plan to add more to it later. If theres anything you wanna see pls feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
